Usotsuki Ishiomoi
* }} Usotsuki Ishiomoi '''is a shinobi of Kirigakure and a Jōnin-Rank ninja. He is known throughout the Land of Water for his strength and courage; and is regarded as one of the strongest new Jonin in Kirigakure.Usotsuki is also known as the '''Ace of the Hidden Mist. (Kirigakure no E-su) He wields the Shingarigai ("Anchor Scythe). Appearance Usotsuki is a tall ninja. He is six feet, four inches. He has spiky red hair that could be compared to The Tendo Pein, or Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure. His bangs fall down over his eyes erratically. His eyes are orange, with a small pupil. Under each eye is a line curving down his cheeks, which stops halfway down his face. He wears a mesh shirt, with an orange collar. from the right shoulder to the left hip he wears a brown leather sash, with an Ace of Spades dead center. Over the mesh shirt and the leather sash, he wears a green, almost army-style jacket, with a white hood. In the middle of the jacket, where the sash would be, is a hole in the fabric. Through the hole is a peg, attached to the sash. Attatched to the peg is his sword, Shingarigai. (Anchor Scythe) He also wears a pair of dark yellow pants, and black combat boots, instead of the normal ninja sandals. He wears a surprising lack of cameo, such as the traditional cameo worn by Mist Village Ninja. His Kirigakure headband is worn around his waist as a belt. Personality Usotsuki is smart, strong, and rather immature. He is known for an unapproachable nature, but can also be a joker, and very fun-loving. He is often criticized for bad behavior and habits, causing most people to immedietly apologize, due to the glare he levels at them. He lives how he wants. He can be very mature when he needs to be. Usotsuki is also very intelligent, very self-aware, and has a good understanding of the shinobi world. He also has a great sense of justice, ready to give his life for his village or his fellow villagers. He shows great loyalty and dedication to the Hidden Mist Village and to its people. In battle, Usotsuki keeps his immature and fun-loving nature, toying with his opponent, causing teammates and fellow ninja to hold him in exasperation. Even at near death, he is seen smiling with excitement because of the heat of battle. He enjoys fighting against strong opponents. Despite being immature most of the time, Usotsuki has a serious side to his personality. He can be seen training all day, and late into the night, sometimes forsaking sleep to keep going. He isn't quick to forget betrayal. He doesn't give out his respect. He believes people have to prove they deserve his respect. As such, the only people he holds respect for are the Seven Swordsmen. Usotsuki can also be very paranoid. Even when he is with a friend or teammate, he is watching them carefully. When he comes face to face to a rival, he will immediatly attack, and will have to be restrained. History Not much is known about Usotsuki's family history. He is one of the last members of his dying clan. From a young age he showed talent in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. He graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 9 and was paired up with two other genin of his age to form a 3 man squad under a Kirigakure Jonin. Two years later, he participated in the Chunin Exams. He passed the Exams, and gained Chunin status. For the next several years, he continued to practice his swordsmanship and ninja skills, and completed quite a few missions. A few months ago, after his 19th birthday, Usotsuki participated in the Jonin Promotion Test. He is now Jonin rank, and has become an apprentice to one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Abilities Usotsuki Ishiomoi is a powerful shinobi from Kirigakure. His abilities earned him the title of ''The 'Ace of the Hidden Mist.' His way of battle is to charge in, with no plan. He thinks on the fly. As a swordsman, he is an exceptionally skilled fighter, preferring to attack fast, with little or no chance of retalliation. He is rather observant and will try to think a few steps ahead, but he finds he loses his focus on battle, leading to various, sometimes near fatal injuries. It is unwise to underestimate Usotsuki’s abilities. Shingarigai The Shingarigai takes the form of a giant anchor, housed on Usotsuki's back. It is a six foot tall, solid metal anchor, weighing in at almost 600lbs. The top of the anchor is a three and a half hand hilt, topped with a black, Ace of Spades shaped jewel. The crossbars, which are four feet from end to end, have chains attached at the ends. Thirty links of chain lead from the ends of the crossbars to two sickles, or kama, that are handheld. The anchor ends in a six inch spike, and the bottom edges of the anchor are sharpened. The opposite edges are also sharpened, so the Shingarigai functions as an anchor, and a scythe. It takes considerable strength, not to mention chakra control, to pick it up, let alone swing it. It's a testament of strength that Usotsuki can fight as well as he does, with a weapon so large. Kekkei Genkai The Metal Style is the combination of Earth and Fire Style natures in a different formation than the Lave Style. Usotsuki can create various items made of metal, and can modify them in the midst of battle, as well as make them explode. He can use these two abilities to repair weapons and structures. In his off time, not spent training or doing missions, he is found working part-time with the village blacksmith. Physical Strength and Taijutsu Usotsuki is skilled in hand to hand combat. Usually, while fighting, he combines erratic taijutsu strikes with deadly slashes from Shingarigai. He is shown to be quite fast on his feet and has displayed decent speed, being able to move rather quickly, while carrying or swinging the Shingarigai. He has also displayed great physical strength, also shown by being able to carry and swing the Shingarigai. He can also hold his own against other skilled blade users. Jutsu Skill Usotsuki has great control of his primary chakra nature: Fire. He is also proficient in Earth Style. He has excellent control over both, being able to combine them to use the Metal Style.